


【RPS｜米Flo】一個薩里耶利的誕生

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, miflo - Freeform, 米flo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 【纪录片】法国音乐剧的传奇历程（La fabuleuse histoire des comédies musicales）https://www.bilibili.com/video/av38344616/ (66:57，開始介紹法札)都是這個紀錄片!!!大家都要去看!!!!讚嘆翻譯組!理頭提到最初唱殺殺服你的flo唱不好，甚至被Dove警告要換人(還被罵哭!!!因此與小伙伴各種腦洞大開，最後在洗完澡時想到了完整的劇情...這天上掉下來的米flo梗當然要寫啊然後就寫到清晨五點...我明天還要上白班...





	【RPS｜米Flo】一個薩里耶利的誕生

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC注意  
> ＊角色個性捏造多

 

　　「夠了！給我停下！」

　　已經不知道是第幾次聽到Dove的怒吼聲，在場的人無一不低下頭疲倦的揉著眼睛、捏著鼻樑，只有剛從錄音室走出來的法國大男孩還在嘻皮笑臉的跟旁人打哈哈。

　　「又怎麼了，Dove？我覺得剛剛那樣很好啊！」

 

　　這週的《L'assasymphonie》錄製進度依然停滯不前，對於眾創作者費盡心力編撰出的歌曲而言，大家最一開始都很期待他們劇組中年輕的薩里耶利可以充分詮釋出這首歌所要抒發的情緒及意境，連當初很喜歡Florent的Dove都對他抱持著很高的期望。

　　但當各種情緒不到位、高音唱不上甚至是唱錯歌詞的事情不斷發生時，許多人的心中不禁浮現出一個大大的問號。

 

　　「這個年輕小伙子真的可以嗎？」

  
  


　　而在場大概只有少數幾個人是看好Florent的，這其中就包括他們閃亮的莫札特——Mikele。

　　「Flow！今天狀況不好嗎？」義大利人熱情的撲到Florent身上，轉頭就在眾目睽睽之下朝大男孩的臉上落下深深的一吻，「也許你該休息一下，但別再抽菸了，我寧願聽你吹小號。」

　　「你說的對，是該休息一下了。不過小號沒帶，我就抽一根！」兩人旁若無人的勾肩搭背走出錄音室，一路上有說有笑的聲音直到走出大門後才逐漸淡去。

　　現場的氣氛降到冰點，所有人大氣不敢多喘的轉頭看向脹紅臉的Dove，只見他圓潤的身軀從椅子上猛力彈起來，抓著歌譜就往地上用力甩。

　　「Flow！那個小渾蛋！他媽的就這樣給我走掉！他以為我們時間很多嗎？」

  
  


　　Dove會這麼火大也不是沒有原因的。

　　自從他家的莫札特不知怎麼的跟薩里耶利越走越近時，他就感受到這位年輕的歌手在工作上的專注力就越來越低。

　　Mikele的專業及能力Dove從來沒懷疑過。

　　每當他走進錄音室，伴奏一響起，從喉嚨流洩出的歌聲像是有實體似的散發出如星辰般閃爍不止的光芒。

　　這是Mikele天生就有的舞台魅力，就像注定要是演莫札特般，他的歌聲如同神才的人生一樣璀璨耀眼。

　　儘管他常常在錄音時即興加入很多轉音或是變調，讓對於現階段講求穩定的Dove是又愛又恨，但那是實打實的實力，他除了不時的警告他別耍太多花樣之外不會多說什麼。

 

　　不過Florent就不一樣了。

　　他是一位年輕的歌手，有才華但是塊需多加琢磨的璞玉，Dove在他身上看到這樣的潛力才義無反顧的錄取他成為劇組的一份子。

　　但沉浸戀愛喜悅的大男孩似乎忘記他應盡的本份及努力。

　　最初得知兩人交往消息時Dove完全沒表示反對，其實他還挺期待Mikele可以帶著年輕後輩一起成長或是指導他之類的。

　　不過Dove錯得離譜！兩個陷入熱戀的蠢蛋眼中只剩下彼此。

　　Mikele唱歌時眼神絕不會離開法國男友身上，彷彿他唱的每一首曲子都是獻給他似的。

　　Florent當然也有這種毛病，但他無法在接下義大利戀人的飛吻或是媚眼時好好地把歌唱完。

 

　　搖滾莫札特可不需要充滿戀愛喜悅的《L'assasymphonie》啊！

  
  
  


　　忍無可忍的Dove終於還是趁著Mikele不在時把Florent叫到一旁。

　　原本還笑嘻嘻的男孩一看到Dove幾近噴火的雙眼及像是要把他吃了的怒容時就馬上收起笑容，畏畏縮縮的站在一旁等劇組老大發落。

　　「Florent，你到底還想不想演薩里耶利？」Dove直接了當的質問讓法國男孩瞬間瞪大濕潤的蜜色雙眼，著急地回答道：「當然想啊！這是我夢寐以求的演出機會，從來沒想著要放棄！」

　　聽聞此話Dove的表情變得更加恐怖，他脹紅著臉對Florent大吼道：「那你他媽的為什麼永遠都唱不好？都第幾週了？我是找你來談戀愛的嗎？你不如去應徵隔壁棚的羅密歐！喔不，你根本不可能會被選上，因為你連他媽的一首歌都唱不好！」

　　Dove的嚴厲的責備像一根巨大的錐子般刺入Florent的柔軟又天真的心，他雙眼發紅、不知所措地轉頭看向身後其他劇組成員，大部分的對他拋出充滿同情的眼神，但也有一些人的臉上早已寫滿失望兩個字。

　　他咬緊下唇承受著這份屈辱，但Dove完全不打算放他一馬，他逼近Florent的臉用十分低沉且嚴肅的聲音警告道：「我再給你一次機會。下次錄音時再唱不好，你也不用演薩里耶利了。比你好的人多的是，別以為你被Mikele看上就自以為是。」

　　一聽完Dove的最後通牒，Florent哇的一聲當著所有人的面哭了起來，豆大的眼淚不斷從淚汪汪的雙眼滾落，內心糾纏著各種情緒讓他一時之間無法控制自己，就算他把衣袖當手帕擦的濕溽一片也無法停下。

　　他跌跌撞撞地走出會議室、離開人群，腦中盤旋著各種最壞的結果，諸如被踢出劇組、演藝事業就此告吹，甚至不能跟Mikele在一起，一想到這些比惡夢還可怕的事情，Florent的眼淚就更加停不下來。

 

　　就在這時，他現在最想見的人出現在他面前。

　　「Mi……Mikele！」大男孩終究還是按捺不住喊停戀人的慾望，他衝上前從後頭抱住Mikele的腰，抽抽噎噎的半天說不出話來。

　　「Flow……」

　　原本以為會得到對方溫柔的擁抱及輕聲安慰的話語，但Florent反而被男友一把推開，他低頭看著空蕩蕩的手，抿著嘴唇淚眼盈眶的望著Mikele。

　　「Flow別這樣，該長大了。」義大利人淡淡地說了這句話後默默地轉身離去，留下站在原地崩潰大哭的男孩。

  
  


　　在這刻，Florent突然了解什麼叫被世界拋棄的痛。

  
  


　　他跑到外頭拿起香菸開始一邊大哭一邊抽。

　　一根、兩根、三根不停地抽，當他幾乎要吸完半包菸時才終於因為止不住地啜泣讓他被嗆得不停咳嗽時才終於停下來。

　　Florent開始扯著嗓子不著調的大吼著《L'assasymphonie》的歌詞。

　　「L'ennemi tapi dans mon esprit, Fête mes défaites, Sans répit, me défie, Je renie la fatal hérésie, Qui ronge mon être, Je veux renaître…… Renaitre…...（敵人就潛藏在我的心中，為了我失敗的盛宴，毫不停歇的挑臖我。我背棄致命的邪說，這不斷啃噬我的。我想重獲新生……新生……）」

　　他撕心裂肺的用哭啞的嗓子嘶吼著，但糟糕的嗓音及無人的庭院是不會有任何人為他獻上喝采。

  
  


　　至此之後，Florent每次的練唱都小心翼翼的琢磨著該如何詮釋薩里耶利，他緊盯著螢幕上的波形只希望能達到完美，但總是不夠好、總是在哪裡少了些什麼、總是得到Dove的搖頭，Mikele總是對他冷眼旁觀。

　　不過男孩的成長大家也都看在眼裡，他會得到Maeva的擁抱、Solal的鼓勵、Melissa的讚美，儘管這些仍舊填補不了他破碎的心，但他願意為了摯愛再勇敢一次。

  
  
  


　　很快的最後一次錄音來臨了。

　　Florent緊扭著手指踏入了錄音室。

　　他小心翼翼地戴上耳機後朝著外頭支持他的人掃視了一圈後目光最終落在他棕髮的義大利戀人身上，但對方依然面無表情地看著自己，好像兩人間曾經有過的情話及愛意都是虛假的。

  
  


　　Florent對Mikele的愛越發強烈就更恨他的無情。

　　這樣的情感他無處宣洩，直到今日已經把他逼到零界點。

　　最終他把這樣的情緒帶進了歌詞中。

  
  


　　Florent把自己整個人都交了出去，像是把自己獻給音樂般毫不保留的詮釋著薩里耶利。

　　幾近瘋狂的他掏空心思把對Mikele的愛與恨參雜在裡頭，想著他摟著自己的溫暖懷抱再望向早已不帶溫度的冰冷眼神。

　　他覺得自己簡直要瘋了。

 

　　「Pleurent les violons de ma vie, La violence de mas envies…...（小提琴悼念著我的人生，我的慾望如此猛烈……）」

　　滿溢而出的情緒讓Florent幾乎要哭了出來，但他嚥下那股悲憤繼續扯著喉嚨對所有人高歌。

　　最終他唱完這首歌結束這場錄製走出錄音室時，Dove激動的從椅子上跳起來用力鼓掌，眾人也忍不住起身替年輕的伙伴歡呼，但Florent一點喜悅的情緒都沒有，反而小嘴一扁、眉頭一皺，眼淚又一顆顆的滾下來，嚇壞現場所有人。

　　Florent看著大家的反應就知道他終於成功了，可是他已經失去Mikele對他的愛，事到如今就算他終於完美演唱了《L'assasymphonie》又如何？他只是變得跟劇中的薩里耶利一樣可悲。

　　就在眾人不知所措時，一股旋風從人群中竄出撲到跪在地上大哭的男孩身旁，迅速的張開雙臂緊緊地摟住他。

　　「你成功了！你成功了！我就知道你可以的， Mon amour！ 」

  
  


　　是Mikele。

　　我的Mikele。

　　他回來我身邊了。

  
  


　　已經無心搞懂現況的Florent只是用力地回擁著失而復得的男友，把臉埋在他胸口放聲大哭，他抽抽噎噎地想說些什麼但一直被嚥不下的情緒給梗住，最後只能可憐兮兮地用快喘不過氣的啜泣一直喊著：「Mikele。」

　　心疼得不停安慰小男友的Mikele一邊幫Florent擦眼淚一邊在他耳邊低語著：「別哭別哭，我的薩里耶利永遠只有你。」

　　不過這似乎只是讓他哭得更大聲。

 

　　Mikele終於忍不住回頭向Dove送了一根中指，後者只是笑不攏嘴的解散眾人，把這裡留給兩人獨處。

　　留給只屬於莫札特及薩里耶利的小世界。

  
  
  


～Fin～

  
  
  


 

**【後記】**

  
  


　　Mikele還記得大概是快要五天前吧。

　　他被製作人找到只有兩人的角落神秘兮兮地說了一個讓Florent扳回一城的計畫。

　　最初的Mikele是不接受這個提案的，畢竟Dove居然叫他要從今天開始冷落Florent一個禮拜，這種傷天害理的事情他怎麼可能做得出來，天知道他的小熊如果被這樣無來由對待會有多心碎。

　　但Dove最終還是說服了他，畢竟他想跟他一起唱歌、一起對戲，而且他是唯一可以演「他的」薩里耶利的人。

　　為了能幫助Florent，Mikele也決定放手一搏。

 

　　儘管他不知道Dove會把他的寶貝罵得那麼慘。

　　Mikele是第一次看到Florent哭的這麼狼狽，他想馬上將他摟進懷裡，在他耳邊唱一些義大利情歌撫平他的情緒，但他不行。

　　他只能選擇無情地推開他，留下他一人獨自面對。

　　沒有任何人知道，那天回到房間的Mikele，也哭的跟Florent一樣慘。

 

　　每次跟Florent待在同一個空間，他都要用全身的力量克制自己不要衝上去抱他那滿臉委屈的Florent、不要對他露出任何笑容，有時候Mikele都要搞不懂這到底是在考驗Florent的決心還是在鍛鍊自己的意志力。

　　雖然Mikele無時無刻都在後悔答應這項計畫，但最後有了好結局，應該也算是值得吧。

  
  
  
  


　　不過他仍然在這件事過了一週後才敢跟Florent坦白一切都是預謀的。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 希望你們有曾經被捅刀的感覺(幹


End file.
